


Долгая дорога к дому

by 006_stkglm, WTFStarbucks2017



Series: Внеконкурс [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, American History, M/M, WTF Starbucks 2017, Were-Creatures, Внеконкурс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-07 23:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10372017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2017/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2017
Summary: Отправляясь на поиски непонятно чего в не самой приятной компании никогда по-настоящему не знаешь, что именно обретешь в конце.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечания:** по заявке с инсайда [медвежью АУ или оборотный-медведей бы ](http://wtf-inside.diary.ru/p210890237.htm#714510920). Спасибо тебе за нее и за терпение, дорогой заказчик!  
>  Таймлайн - примерно 1870е

Стиву эти четверо не понравились сразу. Они появились в Литтл-Рок на исходе месяца падающих листьев* откуда-то с юга. По виду похожи были на трапперов — да только что тем было делать в здешних местах в преддверии зимы? — а по повадкам скорее на охотников за головами. Держались, правда, вежливо, горожан не задирали, охотно спускали деньги в салуне, еще охотнее угощали выпивкой и вроде как между делом расспрашивали про всякое: поздно ли на перевалах ложится снег, когда местные сиу* и кри* снимаются и уходят на зимнее становище, не лютовали ли в последние годы медведи, особенно поздней осенью, когда им давно полагалось спать.

Шериф Бартон, который после недавней заварушки с попыткой ограбления почтового дилижанса все еще с трудом добирался от кровати до отхожего места, показал Стиву все листовки с портретами разыскиваемых за вознаграждение. Но никого из вновь прибывших среди них не было — что-что, а на портретное сходство глаз у Стива был наметанный.

— Нет, не похожи, — покачал головой Стив, возвращая листовки на место. — Главный ростом будет пониже меня, пять футов десять дюймов примерно. Темноволосый, жилистый, кожа смуглая, но не так, как у метисов или мулатов, скорее европеец, но говорит без акцента, наблюдательный. На прикладе его Шарпса* видел метку: череп с двумя перекрещенными костями.

Бартон, забывшись, задумчиво поскреб заросший подбородок, пожал плечами, смачно выругался и скривился, поймав укоризненный взгляд Стива.

— Знаешь, Роджерс, тебе все-таки следовало податься в преподобные, — проворчал он, проверяя, не выступила ли на повязках кровь.

Стив улыбнулся, засунув большие пальцы за пояс, и оставил при себе свои глубокие сомнения насчет господнего к нему расположения.

— Меня просто правильно воспитывали.

Бартон махнул рукой — на этот раз здоровой, — плеснул себе еще виски и, залпом его проглотив, потряс головой.

— По описанию вроде похож на парня по кличке Кроссбоунс. Слышал о нем, когда ездил в Вулф-Пойнт прошлым летом. Говорят, на многое готов, лишь бы хорошо платили.

Стив нахмурился.

— Что он тут забыл? У нас на сотню миль окрест только бизоны, трапперы да индейцы.

На этот раз Бартон предусмотрительно пожал только здоровым плечом.

— Да черт его знает. Но спасибо, что предупредил. Попробую уломать нашего коновала выпустить меня из койки пораньше, чем через неделю, да разведаю, что к чему, если, конечно, они раньше не уедут.

Стив сдержанно кивнул, хотя в душе был уверен, что доктор Беннер скорее привяжет неугомонного шерифа к кровати, чем выпустит из нее даже часом раньше от установленного им срока.

— Я могу приглядеть за ними потихоньку, если хочешь, — предложил он, и Бартон едва не свалился с жалобно скрипнувшей кровати.

— Даже не вздумай, Роджерс! Ты врать-то не умеешь, а уж делать что-то исподтишка — тем более. Они скорее насторожатся, и вот тогда как пить дать жди беды. Нет уж! За новости спасибо, конечно, но ступай-ка ты, парень, займись своим делом.

Шериф снова плеснул себе виски — единственного обезболивающего средства, которое он признавал, — и Стив понял, что аудиенция окончена. Бартон был порой грубоват, но дело свое знал хорошо, и сердце у него было доброе. Так что Стив искренне пожелал ему скорейшего выздоровления, пожал руку и вышел на крыльцо, с удовольствием вдохнув свежего вечернего воздуха после душной комнаты, пропахшей виски, кровью и лекарствами.

Раскинувшийся по склонам широкого распадка Литтл-Рок приветствовал наступающий вечер мигающими здесь и там в окошках огоньками. Из салуна на Мейн-Стрит доносилась задорная мелодия, в одном из соседних дворов кололи дрова, в конюшне фыркала лошадь, и с окраины на окраину перегавкивались собаки.

Стив оказался в Литтл-Рок пять лет назад, после того, как осиротевшим семнадцатилетним сопляком сбежал из комнатушки в Бруклине, которая после смерти матери стала слишком пустой. Как и многие в ту пору, он бесцельно двигался на запад, больше беспокоясь о том, что оставляет позади, нежели о том, к чему стремится приблизиться. Он кочевал от одного городка к другому, задерживаясь то на месяц, то на неделю, и подрабатывал рисунками для местных газетенок и написанием под диктовку писем для трапперов*, старателей и прочих искателей лучшей жизни, кто не был обучен грамоте или не знал письменного английского.

С самого детства чахлый и болезненный, за время странствий Стив неожиданно для самого себя окреп, раздался в плечах и вымахал до шести с лишним футов вместо привычных пяти с четвертью. Теперь, когда позволяло здоровье, что раньше вечно подводило, он с жадным любопытством хватался за любую подворачивающуюся работу: сплавлял по рекам товары и скот, пас лошадей, охотился, все еще дивясь тому, с какой легкостью удерживает в руках тяжелое ружье. Литтл-Рок, наполовину еще палаточный, наполовину уже деревянный, должен был стать всего лишь еще одним перевалочным пунктом этого пути, но отчего-то Стив задержался: сначала до весны, пока не просохнут дороги, потом до следующей, и сам не заметил, как прижился.

Ветер прошелестел по улице сорванной листвой: месяц падающих листьев заканчивался, но дождей все еще не было, что обещало теплую осень и свирепую раннюю зиму. В одном из домов ниже по улице скрипнула, открываясь, дверь, стало слышно, как кто-то ругается на чужом языке, а потом на дорогу шумно выплеснулось ведро дурно пахнущих помоев. Стив фыркнул про себя и порадовался, что ему в другую сторону.

-/-

Как и просил Бартон, Стив не искал встречи, случайной или нарочной, ни с самим Кроссбоунсом, ни с его людьми, хотя знал, что они по-прежнему оставались в городе. Последние несколько дней он помогал на почтамте, потому что у тамошнего клерка «прихватило спину» — так горожане деликатно называли его недельные запои. Но пришлые неожиданно нашли его сами.

Стоял обычный вечер, салун был практически пуст. Одна из девушек из местного борделя — высокая, пышногрудая и огненно-рыжая Розалинда, которую на самом деле звали Кэт — откровенно скучала, облокотившись о дряхлое пианино, на котором не то пятнадцати-, не то семнадцатилетний мальчишка Паркер, пьяный, как и всегда, бренчал самые популярные мелодии, которые только доходили до такой глуши, как Литтл-Рок. Время от времени под его недовольным взглядом мадам Розалинда принималась без энтузиазма напевать на ломаном французском.

Стив как раз отодвинул от себя пустую тарелку, когда на столик легла чья-то тень. Он не спеша поднял голову. Кроссбоунс хищно улыбнулся ему уголком рта, мыском сапога отодвинул стул и уселся напротив.

— Ты Роджерс?

Стив неторопливо оглядел его с ног до головы и кивнул.

— Ну, положим, так.

Новый знакомый довольно осклабился и щелкнул пальцами. Джо, хозяин заведения, всегда неторопливый оттого, что весил фунтов двести пятьдесят, выпорхнул из-за стойки, тряся телесами, и поставил на стол бутылку неплохого виски и два почти идеально чистых стакана. В ладони Кроссбоунса сверкнула монета, которая тут же исчезла в широкой лапище Джо.

Новый знакомый неторопливо разлил янтарный напиток, толкнул один стакан к Стиву и поднял свой.

— Рамлоу. Будем знакомы.

Стив кивнул в ответ. Рамлоу, усмехнувшись, выпил и снова долил доверху.

— Мне сказали, ты хорошо знаешь здешние края, Роджерс.

Стив пожал плечами, вертя стакан из стороны в сторону по захватанной пальцами, заляпанной жиром и каплями воска столешнице. Нового знакомого почти откровенное пренебрежение, казалось, ничуть не задело.

— Мне нужен проводник, который знает местные тропы и погоду. Я охочусь за одним гризли.

Стив дернул плечом.

— Тогда ты опоздал недель на пять, приятель. Нет ничего опаснее и глупее, чем сейчас поднимать залегшего в спячку гризли. Они просыпаются дурные, голодные и жадные до крови — неважно, чьей.

Рамлоу снова криво ухмыльнулся, показав зубы.

— Этот, скорее всего, не ляжет. Он здоровенный, пять с лишним футов в холке, и людоед: этой весной задрал моего хорошего приятеля недалеко отсюда, ниже по реке. У того остались жена с годовалым сынишкой. Я был в отъезде и узнал об этом, только когда вернулся. Хочу принести вдове немного успокоения. Проводнику заплачу щедро.

— Взял бы кого-нибудь из шошонов* или кри*…

Рамлоу сморщил нос, словно пес, почуявший скунса.

— Я еще не настолько сошел с ума, чтобы доверить жизнь какому-то индейскому ублюдку, который спит и видит, как бы снять с меня скальп и похвастаться этим перед сборищем таких же краснорожих дикарей.

Виски обжег гортань Стива и стремительным сгустком огня ухнул вниз по пищеводу.

— Гризли — одиночки. Охотничья территория самца может занимать десяток миль.

— Мы верхом, плюс пара вьючных. И нас четверо — всегда есть тот, кто может покараулить лошадей.

Стив медленно кивнул. Он чувствовал, что Рамлоу чего-то не договаривает, но история выглядела достаточно складно. Разве что о нападении медведей он не слышал, но, опять же, мало ли людей пропадало на дорогах, да и два года назад, в самые трескучие морозы, на окраины Литтл-Рок повадилась шастать волчья стая. Резали, конечно, в основном скотину, но один раз убили неосторожного старика, а в другой — пятилетнюю девочку.

Рамлоу истолковал его молчание по-своему.

— Я щедро плачу, Роджерс. Скажем, пару долларов за неделю? — В его пальцах сверкнул и исчез серебряник.

Ну, по крайней мере, погода стоит хорошая, подумал Стив, соглашаясь.

-/-

Они вышли следующим утром, ровно в назначенный час. Четверо всадников и двое навьюченных провизией лошадей ждали Стива с его мохнатой пегой кобылкой на самой окраине. Просторная улица, едва покинув черту города, сужалась до размеров небольшой тропы, где едва могли разминуться два всадника, и, петляя, скрывалась на опушке леса.

— Роллинз, — зевая, представился парень ростом с самого Стива и, пожалуй, чуток пошире его в плечах. Глаза у него немного косили, чем слегка смягчали довольно устрашающую на вид физиономию.

— Смит, — сказал третий — щуплый, с крысиным выражением лица, маленькими бегающими глазками и тощей бородкой.

— Вессон, — тут же заржал четвертый, крепкий бугай на полголовы ниже Стива, лысый, но с густыми усами и перетянутой кожаным шнурком бородой.

— Хорош ржать, — одернул Рамлоу, уже сидящий в седле. Приклад ружья с меткой из костей и черепа торчал из притороченной к седлу кобуры. Рамлоу дернул своего гнедого за повод, заставляя жеребца повернуться вокруг своей оси. — По седлам, джентльмены. Мистер Роджерс, — сделал он галантный жест.

Стив забрался в седло, привычно потрепал по холке Лошадь — индеец-кри, у которого он ее купил, называл ее gichi-animosh**, и она начала отзываться на Лошадь до того, как Стив успел придумать другое имя, — и маленькая кавалькада тронулась в путь.

С погодой действительно повезло: осень стояла сухая и теплая. Они двигались, охватывая край медвежьих охотничьих угодий широкими петлями и время от времени пересекая собственные двух- пятидневной давности следы. Рамлоу, как вскоре выяснил Стив, был неважным следопытом, но если его вывести на дичь, он был готов преследовать зверя до последнего, невзирая ни на какие препятствия. Роллинз, напротив, ориентировался легко: на четвертый или пятый день пути он уже забирал далеко в сторону от остального отряда, а вечерами обсуждал со Стивом предстоящий маршрут, с полуслова понимая направление.

Осматривать медвежьи припасы — туши животных в разной степени разложения — на предмет размера ран лазали Стив или Роллинз. Рамлоу задумчиво гладил длинные царапины от когтей, оставленные на соснах и березах. Но, судя по высоте, на которой были оставлены метки, ни один из оставивших их зверей не дотягивал до описанного им размера. Однажды они увидели следы когтей на более-менее подходящей высоте, пять дней обыскивали окрестности, постепенно расширяя круги, и в конце концов нашли единственную берлогу с мирно спящим внутри обитателем и ни следа присутствия другого зверя. Рамлоу чертыхался так, что чуть не разбудил медведя, и пришлось быстро уносить ноги.

К середине октября они, постепенно забирая на северо-запад, вышли к одному из летних становищ оджибве — судя по всему, не так давно покинутому, и несколько дней шли по их следам, и Рамлоу только что землю носом не рыл. К той поре листва из украшающего ветви багряного с золотом узора превратилась в печально шелестящую пожухлую кашу под ногами. Голый осинник заунывно шумел на ветру, и лишь на полянах брусничника оставались листья, которые еще сохраняли немного побуревший, но все-таки зеленый цвет.

Когда местность начала ощутимо повышаться и под ноги все чаще и чаще стали попадаться столетние замшелые валуны, Стив решительно остановился. Лошадь, которую он вел в поводу, устало ткнулась ему в плечо мордой.

— Дальше идти нельзя, — сказал он. — Это территория оджибве. Мы сосуществуем с ними мирно, но я не гарантирую, что мы проживем дольше часа, если сейчас продолжим путь.

Роллинз вопросительно взглянул на Рамлоу, который хмуро щурился на бледное осеннее солнце. Смит достал трубку, но под тяжелым взглядом Стива сунул ее обратно в карман — ветер дул им в спину, далеко разнося любые запахи.

— Мы прошли много миль, но так и не нашли признаков того, что ваш людоед еще здесь. Если гризли был такого размера, как ты говоришь, значит, он уже в возрасте. Его мог задрать самец помоложе, могли спугнуть или убить те же индейцы, если он нападал на их соплеменников. Если он и жив еще, то явно где-то далеко отсюда.

Рамлоу со злости наподдал по первому подвернувшемуся камню ногой так, что тот приземлился футах в двадцати и покатился вниз по склону. Вессон, пользуясь моментом, отошел за куст, расстегивая пуговицы на ширинке.

Роллинз высморкался в болтающийся на шее замызганный платок.

— Брок, Пирс нам все равно заплатит — вполовину меньше, да, но это тоже неплохие деньги.

Смит сплюнул на землю вязкую жижу от жевательного табака.

— Гляди. — Стив протянул ему лист, сорванный с еще не до конца облетевшего дерева: целой была только серединка, все остальное сморщилось по краям, прибитое ночным морозом. — Ночи становятся все холодней. До Литтл-Рок отсюда дней десять пути, если по прямой. Это будет уже месяц лыж*, но... — Стив оглянулся на легкую дымку, подернувшую низкое осеннее солнце. — Я думаю, снег выпадет гораздо раньше.

Рамлоу с явной неохотой согласился.

Снег пошел на третий день.

К вечеру они промерзли до костей. Ночлег выдался коротким и неуютным. От налетающих порывов ветра не спасали ни одеяла, ни шалаши из ветвей ельника. Рамлоу поднялся с первыми проблесками рассвета, хмуро послал Смита, который что-то тихо сказавшего ему, и с отвращением посмотрел на доходящую в котелке скудную похлебку из консервированных бобов и последних полосок вяленого мяса.

— Нужно раздобыть дичи, Роджерс, — буркнул он.

Стив, греющий руки о свою помятую жестяную кружку, прищурился и поглядел вверх. Небо было затянуто серой пеленой, за которой было практически невозможно определить положение солнца.

— Если повезет, то, может быть, по дороге. Но я бы предпочел не задерживаться. У нас остались галеты, бобы, придется подзатянуть пояса, но до Литтл-Рока этого хватит.

— На охоту нужно всего-то часа три-четыре, — проговорил Роллинз, с трудом отрывая кусок от вынутой из похлебки полоски вяленого мяса. — Куда спешить?

Стив вздохнул и поскреб здорово обросший за эти недели подбородок.

— Видишь тучи, там, со стороны гор? — спросил он, махнув рукой в нужном направлении.

Рамлоу прищурился.

— Ну?

— Идет снегопад, и на этот раз снег ляжет надолго, не как сейчас. — Он стукнул сапогом, стряхивая с мыска наполовину растаявшие грязные комья. Земля под каблуком мокро чавкнула. — Мы будем двигаться вдвое медленней прежнего, и еду придется растягивать еще и не так. Снег нагонит нас так или иначе, но я постараюсь сделать все возможное, чтобы это случилось как можно ближе к Литтл-Року.

Рамлоу закатил глаза, но Роллинз и Вессон, как заметил Стив, тоже с тревогой поглядывали на небо.

Температура ощутимо падала весь день, ветер жалил и кусал даже сквозь плотные рубашки, рукавицы и куртки на волчьем меху. После полудня они набрели на пересохшее русло какого-то ручья или мелкой речушки, и все с радостью ухватились за возможность вернуться в седло. Русло виляло из стороны в сторону, огибало островки с печально шелестящими на ветру купами ив, но в целом вело в подходящем для них направлении.

Где-то часа через два после полудня — бледное зимнее солнце ненадолго показалось в зените и снова кануло в белесом мареве облаков — Рамлоу, понуро клевавший носом в седле, вдруг встрепенулся, натянул поводья и, соскочив с седла, склонился над чем-то. Стив тоже спешился и подошел. На илистом дне, которое замерзло сейчас почти до состояния камня, виднелся четкий отпечаток огромной медвежьей лапы, такой свежий, что даже снег, мелко пробрасывающий с самого утра, не успел его до конца припорошить.

— Твою мать... — протянул Рамлоу. В глазах его зажегся хищный огонек. — Попался, сучий потрох!

Это объявление вызвало в отряде целый переполох. Каждому захотелось посмотреть, но Рамлоу предупреждающе рявкнул:

— Ищите дальше, должны быть еще следы!

Смит торопливо вскарабкался на восточный берег, продрался через кусты и почти сразу же издал торжествующий клич. К одной из ветвей прицепился клок длинной темной шерсти.

Рамлоу торопливо расчехлял ружье.

— Эй, Роджерс, тут вроде где-то была река?

— Вон там, — уверенно махнул рукой Роллинз в ту сторону, куда направлялся гризли. Он вытащил откуда-то из седельных сумок бухту веревки с кошкой на конце и закинул ее на плечо.

— Отлично! Идем цепью, гоним его к обрыву. Роджерс?

Стив, гладивший замерзшую Лошадь по морде, поднял голову.

— Он может где-нибудь перейти реку?

— В полумиле ниже по течению был брод, но там…

Рамлоу перебил, не дослушав.

— Дуй туда, заляг на том берегу и, если он сунется в твою сторону, пугани его как следует. И Роджерс, — Рамлоу схватил его за ворот куртки и с силой притянул к себе, — мне этот зверь нужен живым, понял?!

-/-

Лошадь виновато косила глазом, но входить в ледяную воду отказывалась наотрез. В конце концов Стив спешился, закинул ружье на плечо и пошел впереди, ведя ее в поводу. Ледяная вода хлынула в сапоги, ноги вмиг окоченели, и Стив с мрачной усмешкой подумал, что окажись он здесь в свои шестнадцать, пожалуй, умер бы на месте.

Склон противоположного берега был крутоват да еще обледенел вдобавок, но Лошадь с некоторым усилием преодолела препятствие и вытянула за собой Стива, ухватившегося за седло. С оставленного позади берега сквозь неумолчный шум воды доносились далекие пока еще крики загонщиков.

Лошадь ткнулась Стиву в руку, он рассеянно погладил ее и повел за собой. Он хорошо знал здешние места: после того, как зимой на окраинах Литтл-Рок лютовали волки, трапперы безжалостно отстреливали их весь год. Неподалеку в овраге была надежно спрятана защищенная от ветра засидка, в которой Стив и оставил кобылку, а затем, прихватив ружье, двинулся обратно в сторону берега. Вдалеке грохнул выстрел, и он ускорил шаг, бормоча себе под нос: «Хотел бы я знать, какого лешего тут вообще происходит?».

Берег был не очень высокий, но так густо заросший кустарником, что к воде было не подобраться. Противоположный же возвышался в этом месте футов на тридцать отвесной обледеневшей скалой. И там тоже не шевельнулась ни одна ветка, хотя голоса охотников были теперь отчетливо слышны. Стив присел на одно колено и вскинул ружье.

— Где он? — орал Рамлоу. — Я точно его задел! Он должен быть где-то рядом! Смит, мимо тебя не проходил?

— Да его и близко здесь не было! — донеслось ниже по течению. — Он же пер прямо перед вами. Наверняка сиганул в воду, а этот кретин Роджерс его прошляпил.

— Я вышел на берег раньше вашего, — отозвался Вессон откуда-то выше по течению. Стив не видел его с со своей позиции, — не было его тут. Сложно было бы не заметить, как этакая туша сигает в воду!

— Роджерс! — гаркнул Рамлоу, — Роджерс, твою мать!?

Стив скривился, оперся рукой о землю, собираясь встать, и провалился в нее по плечо.

Мерзлые комья водопадом посыпались вниз. То, что Стив принял за надежный берег оказалось на самом деле террасой, образованной переплетенными корнями деревьев, едва присыпанными землей и прелыми листьями. Внизу пенилась ледяная вода. Стив осторожно вытянул руку, расширяя дыру, не поднимаясь на ноги, попятился назад и замер. Потому что снизу на него смотрели огромные испуганные глаза цвета сине-серого неба.

— Роджерс! — снова донеслось с противоположного берега, и они оба — Стив и парень, смотревший на него из потайного убежища под нависающим берегом, — вздрогнули. Индеец — судя по черным как смоль волосам, бронзовой, а сейчас почти белой от холода коже, и острым скулам, это был индеец — стискивал правое плечо, и из-под его ладони сочились алые ручейки крови. Стив приложил палец к губам, надеясь, что его поймут, и, немного отступив назад, поднялся на ноги и махнул рукой.

— Здесь! Не было тут никого! Я вообще не видел, чтобы он выходил на ваш берег!

— Твою мать, неужели залег где-то и мы его пропустили?! — выругался Рамлоу. — Роллинз! Тащи сюда свою жопу, ублюдок! Разворачиваемся цепью, идем назад. Роджерс, оставайся там! Стреляй в воздух, если его увидишь. Вашу мать, поверить не могу…

Голоса отдалились. Стив осторожно присел, положил ружье поперек образовавшегося в террасе отверстия и сунул туда руку.

— Хватайся, — сказал он по-английски. Индеец медленно моргнул. Он был уже иссиня-белый, губы его тряслись.

— Хватайся! — Настойчиво повторил Стив и, судорожно перебрав в голове слова немного знакомого ему языка племени оджибве, выпалил: — Niijii! Niijii. Друг.

Индеец медленно протянул ему левую руку, сплошь покрытую замысловатой татуировкой, Стив крепко ухватил его чуть повыше локтя и потянул что было сил. Парень был тяжелый. В какой-то момент Стиву показалось, что переплетение узловатых корней над рекой не выпустит свою добычу; хватка индейца начала слабеть. Отбросив последнюю осторожность, Стив извернулся, сунул в дыру вторую руку, уцепился сначала за волосы, потом за подмышку раненого и, кряхтя от натуги, потянул на себя. Что-то громко хрустнуло, парень вскрикнул и обмяк окончательно, но вместе с тем Стив ощутил, что сопротивление ослабевает, и всем телом попятился назад, прижимая к себе спасенного. Потревоженная ими терраса ходила ходуном. Стив оттащил парня на несколько футов назад и успел еще в последний момент выдернуть брошенное поперек осыпающейся дыры ружье. Через секунду семь футов террасы у него за спиной с шумом осели в воду.

— Твою... — начал было Стив, но тут же со вздохом одернул себя: — Не выражаться.

-/-

Спасенный в себя не приходил. Впрочем, Стив счел, что в данных обстоятельствах оно было и к лучшему. Он перетянул рану парня своим шейным платком, замотал босые ноги шарфом, а его самого закутал с собственную куртку и, взвалив на плечо, торопливо зашагал в сторону засидки. Лошадь испуганно всхрапнула, почуяв кровь, но послушно позволила Стиву, завернувшему раненого во все сухое и теплое, что только нашлось в седельных сумках, перекинуть его через седло. Лошадь нервно переступила ногами, покосившись на ношу большим круглым глазом, и Стив потрепал ее по холке и потянул за собой.

— Пойдем, девочка. Нам с тобой нужно кое-куда успеть до заката.

Быстро вечерело, в воздухе медленно кружились крупные снежинки. Стив, стискивая зубы, шаг за шагом заставлял себя переставлять окоченевшие ноги в задубевших на морозе сапогах и штанах. В какой-то миг ему почудился далекий выстрел, но, возможно, это лопнуло от мороза дерево. Лошадь резко дернула повод, и Стив снова поправил начавшего сползать с ее спины индейца. Это был уже третий раз и Стив боялся обнаружить его мертвым, но тот дышал, упрямо цепляясь за жизнь.

От усталости и холода Стив даже не заметил, что идти вдруг стало легче — исчезли поваленные стволы и склонившиеся к земле умирающие деревья, — а когда осознал, до места назначения оставалось не больше десяти футов.

Небольшую бревенчатую хижину с крохотными окошками-бойницами и выложенной дерном крышей сложили трапперы, часто промышляющие в этих местах, так что знали о ней и пользовались ею тоже только они. Стив с трудом вытащил примерзший к пазам тяжелый засов, и на него дохнуло застоявшимся запахом пыли и сена. Лошадь, почуяв то же самое, нетерпеливо подтолкнула его в спину. Внутри было тесно: в центре стояла немудреная печь с прокопченной трубой, справа от нее находилась небольшая клеть, наполовину заполненная сеном, куда тут же сунулась Лошадь, а слева — комната, все убранство которой составляли деревянный чурбан, застеленные тощими шкурами широкие полати, колченогий стол да пара прибитых к стене полок. Стиву она показалась самыми лучшими хоромами. Закладывая дверь с внутренней стороны, он мысленно вознес короткую благодарную молитву, хотя был уверен, что Бог не станет его слушать.

У печки были сложены дрова, кремень и огниво. Стив позаимствовал у Лошади немного сена, и к тому времени, как о стены снаружи разбились первые порывы метели, в печке уже радостно потрескивал огонь. Стив с наслаждением влез в сухие штаны и носки и, подхватив с печи котелок с растопленным снегом, склонился над спасенным.

Пуля пробила плечо насквозь, а Стив, вытаскивая его из-под берега, поневоле загрязнил рану, так что потребовалось три смены воды, прежде чем он остался доволен результатом. Кости, к его удивлению, оказались целы, и Стив решил, что, когда вытаскивал его из-под террасы, слышал треск ломающегося корня дерева. Он обмотал плечо оторванным от исподней рубахи подолом и только тогда сумел наконец рассмотреть спасенного.

Он был широк в плечах, крепок в бедрах — впрочем, едва осознав это, Стив поспешил укрыть его шкурами потеплее — высок, вероятно, ростом не ниже самого Стива. Темные волосы спадали ниже плеч, на лице вокруг глаз виднелись следы черной краски. Левую руку от плеча до кончиков пальцев — даже ладонь — покрывал причудливый узор из множества мелких переплетенных линий. Когда Стив, зачарованный необычной красотой рисунка, коснулся плеча индейца, то ощутил под пальцами длинные шрамы. 

Стива отчаянно клонило в сон, но он заставил себя развесить одежду для просушки, обыскать хижину на предмет запасов провизии — в жестянках на полке отыскались соль, кофе, мука, немного подпорченные галеты и большой запас толстых свечей. В леднике под полом клети нашлось несколько жестянок с фасолью, полоски вяленого мяса и полмешка картофеля, сморщенного от холода и, вероятно, от долгой лежки. В седельных сумках у Стива тоже оставалась кое-какая провизия, а после того, как уляжется метель, он мог бы поставить силки на зайцев. Окончательно уверившись, что смерть от голода и холода им не грозит, Стив свернулся клубком на краешке полатей, накрыл их обоих не до конца просохшей, но нагревшейся от печи курткой и провалился в сон.

-/-

Стив думал, что проспит сутки напролет, но проснулся, по ощущениям, всего через несколько минут, оттого что замерз. Он сполз с полатей, разворошил угасающие угли, подкинул в печь полешек. Вышел до ветру — метель стихла, в воздухе кружились редкие снежинки, и по слабым теням на снегу было понятно, что солнце всего час как взошло. Стив поставил на печь пару котелков снега, натаскал из поленницы за домом побольше дров, свалив их у печи сушиться, и пошел проверить, как там его спасенный.

Индеец лежал там же, где Стив его оставил. На повязке проступило небольшое красное пятно, но рана, когда Стив наклонился ее понюхать, пахла вроде бы только кровью. Он осторожно влил в рот раненому несколько глотков воды, укрыл поплотнее и занялся нехитрой стряпней — живот буквально сводило от голода, так что даже подогретые бобы показались настоящим пиршеством.

Поев, он выбрался наружу, нашел ярдах в пятистах от хижины свежие заячьи следы и расставил силки — мама, когда он болел, всегда отпаивала его бульоном, а свежее мясо, как рассудил Стив, было всяко полезнее.

К тому времени, как он, продрогший и разрумянившийся, вернулся, у индейца начался жар.

Стив впервые с благодарностью вспоминал времена, когда был болезненным ребенком: теперь он по крайней мере знал, что нужно делать. Он ставил раненому холодные компрессы, поил его отваром из найденных в одной из жестянок сушеных ягод, а когда, меняя повязки, увидел на них желтоватые потеки гноя, повторно вычистил рану кипящей водой.

Индеец то метался по шкурам, бормоча что-то на своем языке, то затихал, обессилев, и тогда Стиву казалось, что его грудная клетка поднимается все тише и реже. Когда тусклые слюдяные окошки, и без того пропускающие совсем мало света, заволокло темнотой, Стив сделал на бревне со «своей» стороны полатей узкую длинную зарубку ножом.

На следующий день Стив покидал хижину лишь для того, чтобы проверить и заново расставить силки, набрать снега и принести еще дров. Наваристым бульоном из свежего мяса вкусно пахло на всю хижину, но индеец не смог проглотить и двух ложек — он то закашливался, а то и вовсе отказывался глотать. К вечеру, когда Стив ставил на бревне вторую зарубку, тот перестал потеть. Кожа на ощупь была сухой и горячей. Стив заставил себя поесть и всю ночь не оставлял попыток влить в раненого хоть немного теплого бульона.

К рассвету индеец окончательно выбился из сил. Дыхание с тихим хрипом вырывалось у него из груди. На повязках снова было немного гноя, но Стив побоялся его трогать, опасаясь, что малейшее усилие, малейшая боль добьют его окончательно.

Когда рассвело, Стив подкинул дров, зачерпнул в котелки снега и, пристроив их на печи, присел подле раненого. Кожа у того приобрела сероватый оттенок, губы обметало. Лошадь в стойле тревожно всхрапывала с самого рассвета, будто чуя, что должно было произойти. Стив сжал губы в упрямую линию и снял с огня один котелок. Все равно терять больше было нечего.

Первая небольшая порция снега стремительно растаяла у раненого на языке. Вторую Стив сделал еще меньше. Он отставил котелок, чтобы в случае, если вода попадет не в то горло, суметь повернуть раненого, но кадык у того еле заметно дернулся вверх-вниз. Стив скормил ему еще полдюжины ложек снега, сделал небольшой перерыв и повторил еще раз, и еще. Когда вечером он трясущимися от усталости и недосыпа руками делал третью зарубку, индеец все еще дышал, и на его высоком лбу проступала еле заметная испарина.

На пятый день кожа спасенного потеряла болезненно-серый оттенок, а жар ощутимо спал, хоть и не прошел полностью. Стив рискнул ненадолго выйти из хижины и снова расставить ловушки. Назавтра оказалось, что заяц попался всего один, но на обратном пути Стив спугнул и подстрелил на лету крупного, фунта три с половиной* весом, тетерева с ярко красным хохолком и богатым иссиня-сизым оперением. На этот раз индеец глотал бульон охотно, и Стив напоил его им и вечером, и еще раз на ночь.

-/-

Проснувшись, Стив привычным уже жестом протянул руку к печи — от той еще исходило слабое тепло, но в ближайшие полчаса следовало подкинуть дров, — сосчитал зарубки на бревне — ровно семь, повернулся на другой бок — он спал с краю полатей, чтоб в случае чего не дать раненому упасть, — разлепил веки и замер, наткнувшись на внимательный взгляд серо-голубых глаз.

Стив не придумал ничего лучше, чем сказать «Привет», отодвинуться так далеко, как это было возможно, и жестко приземлиться задом на холодный пол.

— Ауч, — прошипел он, на миг забыв про индейца, и потер пострадавшую задницу. У того на лице появилась и тут же пропала улыбка.

Если Стив правильно понял, индеец оказался из племени оджибве из клана Великого Медведя — многие племена использовали для переговоров и торговли их язык, и Стив знал его достаточно, чтобы ухватывать суть.

Когда Стив, поднявшись с пола, переместился на чурку и подкинул в печь дров, индеец осторожно сел, используя левую руку как опору, посмотрел на повязку, стягивающую плечо, и медленно произнес:

— Miigwech mino-doodawiyan. (Благодарю тебя за добрые дела для меня)

— Geget niminwendam ji-doodamaan i’iw, (Я был рад сделать это) — хотел ответить Стив, но запутался в окончаниях еще на слове «niminwendam». Ему показалось, что индеец снова улыбнулся.

— Izhinikaazo? (Иметь имя) — решил он попробовать еще раз. Когда индеец нахмурился, явно не понимая, Стив положил ладонь себе на грудь. — Имя? Я Стивен Грант Роджерс из Литтл-Рок. Стивен Грант Роджерс. Стив.

Индеец наблюдал, сосредоточенно нахмурившись, а потом лицо его озарилось, и он, повторив жест Стива, выдал длинную фразу.

— Эм… Тот-кто-охотится… убивает-в-стужу? — переспросил Стив, и индеец повторил медленнее, сделав акцент на последнем слове: «Biboong» (зимой).

— Тот-кто-убивает-зимой… — выговорил Стив, и собеседник довольно кивнул и повторил снова с обычной скоростью.

Стив рассеянно потер переносицу. Индеец — Тот-кто-убивает-зимой — склонил голову набок, пожевал нижнюю губу и медленно, тщательно проговаривая слова, сказал на ломаном английском:

— Баки. Бледнолицые, когда торговать, звать Того-кто-убивает-зимой Баки. Ты звать Баки.

— Баки, — повторил Стив и, когда индеец улыбнулся, снова стукнул себя по груди: — Стив.

— Сэтев, — неуверенно проговорил Баки, и Стив терпеливо повторял, как правильно, до тех пор, пока у Баки не начало получаться получше.

-/-

Следующие два дня Тот-кто-убивает-зимой спал беспробудно, просыпаясь лишь для того, чтобы поесть — на второй день Стив уже рискнул дать ему немного растолченной в кашу картошки и несколько волокон мяса, — облегчиться в приспособленное под эти нужды обгоревшее помятое ведро и, пробормотав: «Geget gigichi-gizhewaadiz» (Ты действительно очень добр), снова отключиться.

Стив выбирался из хижины только затем, чтобы расставить силки и забрать добычу, а все остальное время спал, вскидываясь, правда, на малейшее движение со стороны своего соседа.

Стив как раз ставил на своем бревне десятую зарубку, когда Баки, отставив в сторону пустую миску, вытер жирные пальцы о волосы и, тщательно подбирая слова, спросил:

— Зачем спасать? Прятать от друзья над рекой?

Стив повернулся к нему.

— Они мне не друзья. Я помогал им искать гризли. — Баки непонимающе нахмурился, и Стив подыскал нужное слово: — Makwa, медведь. Они искали медведя. Наверное, задели тебя случайно.

За те дни, что он провел, выхаживая Баки, Стив составил примерную картину происшедшего: Баки либо отстал от своих, либо охотился в одиночку, когда его настигла шальная пуля Рамлоу или Роллинза. Он прыгнул в реку, спасаясь бегством, и, естественно, скинул в воде всю одежду, потому что неминуемо утонул бы в ней.

Тот-кто-убивает-зимой пожевал губу.

— Мой народ охотится на makwa, чтоб убивать. Не ловить жить.

— Живым, — машинально поправил Стив. В голове его вертелась какая-то настойчивая мысль, но ухватить ее за хвост никак не получалось.

Баки провёл по зарубкам пальцами левой руки.

— Они уйти в oodena (город)?

— В Литтл-Рок, да.

— Аaniin minik (Сколько)? — настойчиво спросил Баки и, когда Стив непонимающе нахмурился, перешел на английский: — Ходить долго?

— Семь дней, — ответил Стив, наконец сообразив, чего от него хотят. Он не сомневался, что Роллинз доставил остальных обратно. Баки проследил пальцами три последние зарубки.

— Они видеть тебя здесь берег. Не найти тебя в oodena. Они понять. Они прийти назад.

— Зачем им возвращаться?

Баки коротко посмотрел на него и перевел взгляд на темнеющее окошко: снаружи снова мело.

— Ты и я уходить, Сэтив Гран Родиерс из Аgaashiinyid-Asin (Литтл-Рок). Иначе ты быть мертвый. А Тот-кто-убивает-зимой быть в клетке у плохой бледнолицый.

Стив помотал головой. Он чувствовал себя так, словно Баки снова перешел на родной язык, потому что слова, которые он говорил, отказывались складываться в цельную картинку. Лошадь словно нарочно фыркнула в своем стойле.

— Куда мы пойдем, Баки?

— Горы, там, куда уходить giizis (солнце).

— Но там территория оджи… твоего племени. Мне не место там.

Баки помотал головой.

— Мы идти другой сторона. Моя территория. Моя одного.

— Хорошо, но, Баки, ты едва на ногах стоишь… — Стив осекся под вмиг потяжелевшим взглядом. Впрочем, индеец быстро смягчился и надолго о чем-то задумался. Стив, наблюдая за ним из-под ресниц, пристроил голову на локте и уже начал было задремывать, когда почувствовал какое-то движение и снова открыл глаза.

Баки, одетый в одну только длинную исподнюю сорочку Стива, отодвинул чурку к клети Лошади, сложил дрова плотной кучкой, отставил в сторону ведро, огляделся, и, видимо, удовлетворившись результатом, сел посреди образовавшейся площадки, скрестив ноги.

— Я делать одну вещь, чтобы быть лучше. Быть целый. Не быть aakozi (болеть). Быть снова сильный. Мочь бежать долго, много миль. — Баки кивнул, словно сам себе, левой рукой разделил волосы на две части и, прежде чем Стив успел сказать хоть слово, ткнул себя под повязкой и начертил на скулах собственной кровью две красные полосы.

— Ты не бояться, Сэтив Гран Родиерс. Ничто не бояться.

Стив кивнул и сел прямо, каким-то непостижимым образом ощущая значимость этого момента.

— Смотреть глаза. Только глаза, — сказал Баки. Стив поймал его взгляд и почувствовал, как его охватывает странное оцепенение, словно позднюю осеннюю муху, попавшуюся в ловушку уже сытого и ленивого паука. В какой-то момент зрачки Того-кто-убивает-зимой расширились, поглощая более светлую радужку. Эта метаморфоза завораживала, приковывала к себе, хотя задворками сознания Стив сознавал, что происходит что-то еще. Кажется, Лошадь в своем стойле испуганно хрипела и била копытами. Баки медленно моргнул, и со Стива словно спали неведомые оковы.

— Это было так стран… — начал он и осекся, потому что там, где только что был Тот-кто-убивает-зимой, сидел огромный черный медведь-гризли.

-/-

Первым, что сумел выговорить Стив, когда Баки вернулся в свой привычный, исхудавший после лихорадки — шесть футов роста, сто семьдесят фунтов веса — вид, было: «Пирс». На лице Того-то-убивает-зимой застыло скорбное и одновременно гневное выражение.

— Пиерс быть… видеть много мест, много знать, много… — Он беспомощно повел рукой, и Стив кивнул, показывая, что понимает.

— Ученый?

Баки покатал слово на языке и медленно кивнул.

— Десять и еще пять лун назад он быть гость мое племя. Много спрашивать про легенда. Про Великий Медведь.

Он снова замолк, хмуро уставившись на пламя, беспечно пляшущее в печи, а когда заговорил снова, голос его звучал плавно, словно он читал нараспев по книге.

— Начало времен быть шесть тотем, и Великий Медведь первый среди этих. Великий Медведь ходить средь свой народ. Шаман племя уметь слушать Великий Медведь, уметь ходить его шкура. Мы забыть это. Потерять, когда мы оставить свой земля для бледнолицый. Отец мой дед, шаман Белый Клык, хотеть надеть шкура вновь. Хотеть слушать Великий Медведь, говорить с ним. Он мстить белый человек. Украсть ikwe (женщину). Возлечь с ней. Родить сын. Сын уметь ходить две шкура — свой и makwа. Сын быть великий шаман. Сын тоже украсть у бледнолицый их сила, их ikwe. Она родить мой отец Ходящий-в-Сны.

Голос Баки сделался совсем тихим.

— Это знать только мой народ. Мы не говорить Пиерс. Мой народ говорить: все давно легенда. Я не знать, как Пиерс знать, что я уметь ходить две шкура.

Он вздохнул, глядя на пламя за приоткрытой заслонкой печи. Успокоившаяся Лошадь лениво хрустела сеном. Стив слез с полатей и сел рядом с Тем-кто-убивает-зимой на пол, легко коснувшись его плеча своим.

— Уйдем завтра туда, куда скажешь.

Баки кивнул.

— Я спать в другой шкура всю ночь. Быть сильный. Бежать, как waawaashkeshi (олень).

В эту ночь Стив впервые засыпал на полатях один, под размеренное дыхание раскинувшегося на полу громадного медведя.

-/-

К полудню следующего дня Лошадь не то устала шарахаться, не то привыкла и резво бежала рядом с гризли, загребающим землю могучими лапами, — по крайней мере, там, где местность позволяла им передвигаться бегом и бок о бок.

Стив то и дело ловил себя на том, что не мог перестать считать: семь дней на то, чтоб добраться до Литтл-Рок, сутки на то, чтобы оклематься, выяснить, что он так и не появился, и сложить два и два. Еще семь дней пути обратно до брода, из которых четыре уже прошли. Он не сомневался, что Роллинз сумеет взять след, а его они теперь оставляли четкий: когтистые медвежьи лапы, аккуратные копыта Лошади и мокасины Стива.

— Мы смочь. Я верить, — сказал Баки, когда на вторую ночь они устраивались на короткий ночлег. Он перекидывался на несколько минут, чтоб обменяться быстрыми фразами, и снова возвращался в тепло своего громадного обличья. 

Под конец третьего дня затылок Стива начал зудеть от фантомного ощущения, что за ним наблюдают. До того они держали путь строго на северо-запад, отклоняясь лишь для того, чтобы обойти самые непроходимые места, но теперь гризли принялся петлять. Он то выбирал скалистые участки, где ни его когти, ни копыта Лошади на протяжении многих миль не оставляли никаких следов, то выворачивал на пятачки с мягким дерном или податливым суглинком. Теперь они практически не останавливались.

В самую темную пору перед рассветом Баки позволил им немного поспать, поднял, как показалось Стиву, спустя миг после того, как он смежил веки, и они пошли дальше.

Когда рассвело, ощущение щекочущего спину взгляда поутихло.

— Мы оторвались? — спросил Стив, когда Баки, ненадолго вернувшись в человеческий облик, вглядывался в оставленные позади лиги, кутаясь в предложенную Стивом попону. На его бледных скулах все еще виднелись начерченные кровью полоски, свежий, едва затянувшийся шрам на правом плече выглядел болезненно, но было непохоже, что он хоть сколько-нибудь сковывает движения медведя.

Тот-который-убивает-зимой покачал головой.

— Мы бежать не для оторваться. Мы искать правильное место. — Он перевел на Стива серьезный взгляд. — Мы сильный, оба, но, — он замялся, подыскивая подходящее слово и в конце концов перешел на родной язык, — baatayiinowag (их много). Они каждый нести baashkizigan (ружье). Мы делать хитро, как лис, который красть яйца.

Он улыбнулся быстрой хищной улыбкой, от которой у Стива сладко заныло внутри, перекинулся, и они побежали снова.

К ночи они вышли на излучину реки. Стив то и дело оглядывался, беспокоясь о том, что за шумом воды они могли не услышать преследователей, но гризли это, казалось, ничуть не тревожило. Выбившаяся из сил Лошадь устало фыркала, но покорно переставляла ноги.

Гризли остановился так внезапно, что они чуть не налетели на него в темноте, и Стив понял, что тот снова перекинулся в человеческий облик, только когда сильные руки взяли его за плечи и развернули назад.

— Видеть? — прошептал Тот-кто-убивает-зимой ему на ухо. Стив прищурился и через некоторое время действительно разглядел в непроглядной тишине ночи пляшущий вдалеке огонек костра.

— Они стать ночь. Скоро спать. Все. Один караулить. Один идти облегчиться, скоро, — Стив почувствовал, как Баки приблизил губы к самому его уху. — Мookomaan (нож) сделать твоя рука тихий, быстрый. Ты забрать baashkizigan (ружье), и мы идти дальше.

— Для мой безволосый шкура много идти, — добавил он с ощутимым сожалением, — makwa большой, шуметь. Ты. Ты делать.

Стив кивнул, стискивая челюсти.

На часах, как это частенько выдавалось в эту пору ночи, стоял Смит, и та часть Стива, которая провела последние несколько дней бок о бок с медведем-оборотнем, этому порадовалась. Смит какое-то время сидел у костерка, то поглядывая в ночь, то клюя носом, а потом сплюнул вязкую жижу жевательного табака, с хрустом потянулся и пошел к ближайшим кустам. Стиву никогда раньше не доводилось убивать людей, но в те мгновения, когда он, неслышно ступая, подкрадывался к охотнику, он как никогда в жизни остро осознавал, что на том пути, куда он ступил, выживут либо они с Баки, либо Рамлоу с его людьми.

Смит дернулся в его хватке, но только сильнее насадился на пропоровший горло нож. Он вцепился в руку Стива, зажавшую ему рот, засучил ногами и вскоре обмяк. Кровь вытекала из раны неторопливыми толчками. Стив подождал для верности пару минут, снял с плеча убитого карабин и растворился в ночи так же неслышно, как и пришел. Когда он добрался до овражка, укрывшего гризли и Лошадь, медведь жадно ткнулся носом в его куртку, перекинулся, и в сером свете занимающегося дня Стив различил, как Баки, мазнув пальцами по не высохшей еще крови, начертил на лице еще две полосы.

— Aapiji-weweni (очень правильно/хорошо), — сказал Тот-кто-убивает-зимой и на миг прижался лбом ко лбу Стива. — Теперь мы снова идти, — мягко добавил он, и Стив кивнул, продолжая машинально оттирать заляпанные кровью руки.

Через пару часов, когда рассвело, Стиву показалось, что порыв дующего в спину ветра донес далекий звук выстрела, но он не был уверен. Гризли не повел даже ухом. Снова пошел снег.

-/-

Горы, которые несколько дней назад казались такими далекими, теперь закрывали полнеба впереди. К полудню путь перегородил глубокий овраг, протянувшийся, казалось, из конца в конец это долины. Его покрытые колючим кустарником склоны обрывались почти вертикально вниз, а края местами так густо заросли орешником и бузиной, что приходилось либо продираться через заросли, оставляя на ветвях клочья шерсти и обрывки одежды, или искать обходной путь.

Завидев впереди ствол вековой ели, словно нарочно перекинутый через овраг, Стив вздохнул с облегчением, но, к его удивлению, гризли прошел мимо, не удостоив тот внимания.

— Баки? — неуверенно окликнул он, и гризли обернулся, на ходу перетекая в свое человеческое обличье. Поняв, куда направлен взгляд Стива, он покачал головой.

— Не ходить. Давно лежит. Снег, дождь — все сгнить внутри. Мы переходить дальше, где тропа. Но они не знать этого. Они захотеть быстро, как ты.

Стив молча кивнул, сжав губы.

Тропу, о которой говорил Баки, на самом деле едва можно было так назвать. Возможно, она не представляла бы трудностей для кугуара или горного барана, но медведь и человек с лошадью на поводу, вынужденные спускаться гуськом, вжимаясь в холодные скалы, чтоб не свалиться с головокружительной высоты от особенно яростного порыва студеного ветра, порядком намучились, прежде чем достигли дна. Даже гризли с помятой, припорошенной пылью и усеянной репейниками шубой выглядел уставшим.

Стив смахнул рукавицей пот, выступивший несмотря на холод, задрал голову и поморщился, когда в шее что-то хрустнуло.

— Я зря надеюсь, что путь наверх будет проще, да? — проворчал он, ни к кому особенно не обращаясь. Гризли и Лошадь фыркнули в унисон. 

Подниматься оказалось ничуть не легче, даже несмотря на то, что тропа шла неровными, узкими, осыпающимися, но все же уступами. Стив ссадил щеку о камни, до крови ободрал пальцы и, оказавшись наконец наверху, понял, что дрожит с ног до головы. Лошадь фыркала, тряся головой, косилась круглым от страха глазом, и на попытку погладить ее мстительно тяпнула Стива за пальцы. Гризли вытряс из роскошной шубы прицепившиеся репейники, мелкие камушки и пыль — и было видно, что даже это незначительное усилие далось ему с трудом. Стив испугался, как бы у него вновь не открылась рана.

— Сделаем привал? — спросил он, вытащив из сумок попону, чтоб укутать Баки, когда тот перекинется. Тот принял ее с благодарностью. В человеческом облике он тоже выглядел осунувшимся и уставшим — щеки запали, резче очертив скулы, под глазами залегли тени, — и он заметно берег правое плечо.

День клонился к закату, с неба снова начал сыпаться мелкий колючий снег. Местность у оврага была открытая, за исключением колючих кустов, но в полумиле к западу виднелась темная полоса леса, где можно было устроить укрытие на ночь.

Баки покачал головой. Ветер трепал его длинные темные пряди, и Стив некстати представил, как красиво смотрелись бы в его волосах маленькие красные бусины и ленты. Он сглотнул пересохшим горлом и усилием воли заставил себя оторваться от грез.

— Идти дальше, — решительно поджав полные губы, сказал Баки. — Нельзя ждать. Потом отдых.

Стив вздохнул, но прежде чем Баки вернулся в медвежью шкуру, напоил его из фляжки и заставил сжевать несколько галет. Предложенные полоски вяленого мяса гризли подозрительно обнюхал, поворчал немного, но все же сжевал на ходу.

Местность была достаточно ровная, чтобы ехать верхом, но Стив пожалел до сих пор перепуганную Лошадь. Медведь ворчал, но тоже не спешил ускорять шаг. Они добрались до кромки леса, вздохнув чуть легче, когда ветер перестал задувать в спину. Выбрали ельник поплотнее. Стив нарубил веток, устроив некое подобие шалаша, и развел костер в вырытой перед ним ямке. 

Набранный по дороге снег, медленно тая, оседал в закопченном котелке. Стив разломил галету, но даже жевать сил не было. В голове крутилась неясная тревога: припасы, убежище, погода, преследователи. Он так погрузился в свои мысли, что вздрогнул, когда гризли опустился рядом, надежно защитив его от подступающего холода. Медведь ткнулся холодным носом в его ладонь, аккуратно смел половинку галеты языком и выразительно посмотрел на Стива. Тот обессилено улыбнулся, положил свою половинку в рот и с трудом разжевал. Гризли подтолкнул его ладонь лучше всяких слов говоря: доставай следующую. Они съели так, наверное, с дюжину. Стив чувствовал, что его неумолимо клонит в сон, хотя знал, что надо оставаться начеку, караулить.

— Я не должен спать, — он потряс головой, но от движения перед глазами все поплыло, земля странно накренилась, а потом под грудью и щекой оказалось что-то большое, мягкое, теплое, и Стив провалился в него, как в омут.

-/-

Проснулся он как от толчка. В буквальном смысле. Баки настойчиво толкал его в бок, а когда Стив вскинулся, торопливо приложил палец к губам, правой рукой удерживая на груди попону.

— Они, — шепнул он не громче шелеста ветра в ветвях. — Я чуять. Близко. Миля, та сторона… — Он потряс головой, рукой показал выемку в земле, и Стив кивнул — понял.

— На той стороне оврага.

— Овраг, да. Ты брать baashkizigan (ружье), — скомандовал Баки, — я чуять, слушать.

Стив, стараясь действовать как можно тише, взвел курок на обоих ружьях, спиной чувствуя, как Баки меняет форму. Им повезло — ветер дул в их сторону. Стив напряженно вглядывался в ночь, но не видел ничего, кроме силуэтов елей на фоне медленно сереющего неба. Он попробовал определить, сколько они — или он один? — проспали. Костерок прогорел, но остатки воды в котелке едва покрылись тонкой корочкой льда. Выходило, что не больше нескольких часов. Замерший рядом гризли казался высеченным из камня изваянием, и только широко раздувающиеся ноздри выдавали его напряжение. Минуты мучительно медленно тянулись одна за другой.

Они услышали это почти одновременно. Гризли чутко дёрнул ушами, а в следующее мгновение Стив тоже различил далекий треск, будто разом сломалось высокое дерево, и два оборванных вопля, почти слившихся в один. Стив молча принялся собирать вещи, пока гризли языком выуживал из котелка кусочки льда.

 

— Далеко тянется овраг? — спросил он у Баки, когда они устроились на ночлег тем вечером. Тот помрачнел, кутаясь в попону, и неохотно объяснил. В шести милях севернее овраг резко мельчал и становился всего лишь невесть кем оставленной глубокой бороздой. Может, Рамлоу и был неважным следопытом, но такой ориентир, как возвышающийся слева горный хребет, пропустить было довольно непросто. К тому же у него теперь была как минимум одна запасная лошадь. На месте Рамлоу Стив постарался бы как можно быстрее добраться до гор, занять позицию повыше и с хорошим обзором и ждать, пока добыча сама придет в руки, а не рыскать по камням, полагаясь на свои сомнительные навыки.

Баки рядом тяжко вздохнул, словно размышлял о том же самом, и перекинулся обратно в гризли.

Противное ощущение, что за ними следят, появилось назавтра ближе к вечеру, и оно, казалось, действительно исходило со стороны гор.

Следующий день Стив с Баки провели в укрытии из гранитных валунов, образующих небольшой навес и закрытую с трех сторон пещерку. Снега не было, но ветер то и дело гасил их маленький костерок — низкорослый колючий кустарник, что в изобилии рос вокруг валунов, горел крайне плохо. Впереди ждала еще одна переправа. Местность, по словам Баки, была плоской, как стол, и до ближайшего укрытия — несколько сотен футов в любую сторону.

— Мы идти ночь. Я знай путь. Часто ходить, — сказал он, дробно стуча зубами. Стив кивнул и под шумок скормил ему свою половинку галеты.

Шум реки было слышно издалека, что в темноте было им только на руку. Стив, крепко держа Лошадь под уздцы, старался ступать след в след за гризли, опасаясь не столько наследить, сколько ненароком угодить в какую-нибудь яму. Лошадь встревожено мела хвостом, но будто бы понимала всю серьезность ситуации и вела себя тихо. Впереди уже подмигивала бликами на перекатах река.

Она была неширокой: футов тридцать, не больше, — но при мысли о том, какая она, должно быть, холодная, ноги Стива заныли заранее. Гризли, не останавливаясь, вошел в воду и сбавил шаг, стараясь не выдать себя чересчур громким плеском. Стив, не позволив себе ни секунды промедления на берегу, ступил за ним следом. В первые секунды ощущение было сродни ожогу, а затем в тело с утроенной силой вгрызся холод. Лошадь без всякой охоты шла следом. Несмотря на нестерпимое желание припустить сломя голову, лишь бы поскорее выбраться из воды, Стив ставил ноги осторожно, пробуя скользкие камни на устойчивость. Им оставалось футов десять, не больше. Гризли уже отряхивался на заснеженном берегу. Шаг, другой. Стив спихнул с дороги ногой мелкий неустойчивый булыжник. 

И тут грохнул выстрел.

Лошадь с испуганным ржанием взвилась на дыбы. Опуская передние ноги, она промахнулась мимо мелководья, на мгновение застыла и рухнула в ледяную воду целиком. Лишь чудом Стив не выпустил поводья. Он упал на колени, в кровь ссаживая их и предплечья об острые камни. Поднялся, рванул за повод, подтаскивая бьющуюся в ледяной воде Лошадь ближе к берегу, и та, ощутив под копытами твердое дно, в два прыжка выбралась на него. 

Вода текла с них ручьями, смерзалась в волосах жесткими сосульками. Переодеться в сухое, подумал Стив, пытаясь разжать пальцы, намертво вцепившиеся в поводья. И только когда гризли с рыком подтолкнул его в спину, он понял, что ничего _сухого_ у них больше не было. Единственным спасением было бежать — и они побежали. Вдогонку грохнул еще выстрел, но Стив даже не услышал свиста пули, настолько далеко она пролетела. Может, во время переправы Рамлоу и разглядел их, но теперь он определенно стрелял наугад.

Дальнейшая дорога слилась для Стива в один бесконечный подъем. Лежавшие высокими уступами валуны сменялись относительно ровными участками. Ноги подкашивались от усталости, ободранные при падении в воду руки окоченели и полностью потеряли чувствительность. Сердце бешено колотилось о ребра, и впервые за последние десять лет Стив ощущал, как легкие горят, не в силах наполниться кислородом. Лошадь то и дело спотыкалась, но тем не менее они упрямо шли вперед.

Стив пропустил момент, когда рассвело. Он вообще много чего пропустил, если судить по встревоженному выражению лица Баки, с которым тот тряс Стива за плечи.

— Да, — невпопад ответил Стив, — да.

Баки нахмурился еще сильней и, прикусив губу, осторожно коснулся лица Стива ладонями — они были горячими, и это немного прояснило липкий туман в его голове. Настолько, что до него дошло, что Баки стоит перед ним голый. На лютом морозе.

— Попона, — прошептал он, чувствуя, как трескаются губы, — накинь.

— Ты слушать меня, Сэтив. Сильно слушать. Ты сейчас идти дальше в тропа. — Баки мотнул головой, указывая на широкий каменистый уступ, вьющийся по склону скалистого распадка. — Считать пять поворот, потом десять шаг и искать на гора камень-кровь. Найти, сделать два шаг и он станет камень-зола. Там мой waanzh (пещера). Ты ждать. Тепло.

— Но… — попытался возразить Стив и Баки приложил к его губам палец.

— Я охотиться эти гора вся жизнь. Ты ждать, — повторил он и положил руку Стиву на сердце.

Где-то недалеко застучали по базальту маленькие камушки, словно кто-то неосторожно задел их ногой. Баки прищурился.

— Идти! — страшным шепотом прикрикнул он, подталкивая Стива к тропе.

— Но, Баки...

Тот-кто-убивает-зимой застыл, обернулся, в два шага преодолел разделяющее их расстояние, обхватил Стива за затылок украшенной причудливым хитросплетением татуировок рукой и впился в его рот жестким поцелуем. Губы у него были холодные, осознал ошеломленный Стив, а язык — горячий. И от него, словно от искры, брошенной в бочку с порохом, все тело Стива охватил жар и… Все кончилось, так же стремительно, как началось.

— Ты верить мне, — сказал Баки, прижавшись к его лбу своим. — Ты идти искать waanzh (пещеру). Быстро.

Только когда Баки, плавно перетекая в своего медведя, взобрался по склону и быстро скрылся среди скал, Стив смог пошевелиться. Отпечаток ладони, казалось, был выжжен теперь на его затылке. И на губах, когда Стив осторожно коснулся их языком, еще чувствовался вкус Баки.

— Ладно, — сказал он сам себе, — ладно. — Стиснул поводья трясущейся Лошади, грива которой давно превратилась в сосульки, и повел ее дальше по указанной Баки тропе. 

Несмотря на подробные объяснения Баки, вход в пещеру он все-таки пропустил. Пришлось возвращаться, снова отыскивать приметные камни и буквально шарить руками по скале, чтобы отыскать наконец вход, искусно спрятанный за выступающим камнем. Проем был не очень высокий, и, прежде чем ввести Лошадь внутрь, Стив накинул ей на голову край попоны. Внутри было темно, и, судя по эху, которое вызывали неуверенные шаги Стива, просторно. Он потянулся было к мешочку с огнивом и кремнем на поясе и только потом вспомнил, что они, как и все остальное, промокли насквозь.

Лошадь жалобно тыкалась ему в ладонь, и Стив, ведя рукой по стене и осторожно пробуя пол под ногами, отвел ее подальше от входа, где не задувало и холод чувствовался не так сильно.

— Тише, девочка, — прошептал он, ласково похлопав ее по крупу. — Теперь все будет хорошо. 

Он искренне понадеялся, что не солгал ей. Минуты тянулись томительно. Каждый звук в тишине пещеры казался ружейным выстрелом и будоражил и без того до предела натянутые нервы. Стив на ощупь вытащил из седельной кобуры ружье и скривился, когда курок взвелся с мокрым шлепком, и все же со знакомой тяжестью в руках он почувствовал себя увереннее. Лошадь переступила с ноги на ногу, двинулась куда-то вглубь пещеры, и спустя несколько мгновений раздался характерный хруст сухой травы. Стив вернулся поближе к выходу, чутко прислушиваясь к доносящимся снаружи звукам.

— Ну же, Роджерс, — раздалось вдруг совсем рядом, — я всего лишь хочу преподать тебе урок, а уроков без боли не бывает. — Чувствовалось, что Рамлоу усмехнулся.

Судя по голосу, тот был совсем близко от входа, но вот только о наличии пещеры он, в отличие от Стива, не подозревал. Стив вдруг подумал, что Рамлоу наверняка стоит к скале спиной. Если подкрасться сзади и обезоружить…

— Родже-е-ерс, — нараспев позвал Рамлоу опять, но звук теперь удалялся — тот уходил дальше по тропе. — А что, если я скажу, что держу твоего мохнатого дружка на мушке, а? Он, верно, думает, что он такой большой хитрый зверь. Но мы же с тобой знаем — краснокожему дикарю, даже если он время от времени натягивает на себя шкуру и становится на четвереньки, никогда не обвести белого вокруг пальца. 

Голос отдалялся все сильней и сильней. Стив стиснул зубы, перехватил бесполезное ружье на манер дубинки и тихо выскользнул из пещеры, благо изрезанная выступами и углублениями скальная стена давала достаточно мест, где можно было укрыться. Стив внимательно оглядывал склоны, но нигде не было и следа гризли.

— Ты же не можешь прятаться вечно, Роджерс, — снова подал голос Рамлоу. — Только не мокрый насквозь и не по такой погоде. — Он хмыкнул. — А с кобылой получилось удачно, признай?

Стив скривился. После недолгого пребывания в относительно теплом, сухом воздухе пещеры он практически пришел в себя, а сейчас его снова начинало трясти. И чтобы ни задумал Баки, Стив не хотел чтобы ему пришлось справляться с этим одному.

— Ты же вроде смышленый парень, а, Роджерс. — Рамлоу остановился, повел дулом ружья из стороны в сторону и продолжил путь. Вжавшийся в углубление в скале Стив дал ему отойти еще на дюжину шагов и тенью скользнул следом. — Вот только делать что-то исподтишка нихрена не умеешь!  
Рамлоу довольно ощерился, медленно опуская нацеленное в лоб Стиву дуло пониже. Их разделяло всего футов пятнадцать.

— Ну, надо же, кто у нас тут, — цокнул языком Рамлоу, поудобнее перехватывая ружье. — Прости, Роджерс, ничего личного.

Стив видел краем глаза, как невесть откуда взявшаяся огромная темная тень рванулась к ним, но уже понимал, что Баки не успеет, никак не успеет…

Грохнул выстрел, и одновременно с ним Рамлоу просто смела мохнатая громадина. То, что лежало под лапами у гризли, человеком уже не было. А потом пришла боль. Ее было так много, что тело Стива не могло ее вместить, и ему хотелось раскрыть свои ребра, словно дверцы клетки, и выпустить ее оттуда, но он не мог, хотя шарил по груди, потому что там было мокрое и острое, и… 

— Зачем!? — крикнул Баки, хватая его за плечи. Стив обрадовался, что он был рядом, пусть он даже и не мог ему сказать, потому что был слишком занят, умирая от боли.

— Прости, — попытался шепнуть он, хотя уже забыл, за что просил прощения. На Баки было приятно смотреть: он был бледный, перемазанный кровью, но глаза его сияли, а темные волосы развевались на ветру, и Стив был прав — красное в волосах ему шло. — Прости... — В ушах шумело, но Стив был уверен, что сумел это сказать.

— И ты меня тоже, — отчетливо услышал он голос Баки, но тот уже исчез, и вместо него над Стивом нависла голова огромного гризли. Из распахнутой пасти пахло зверем, клыки на вид были острые, как клинки... Они ухватили его за беззащитное, уязвимое место, где шея переходит в плечо, к большой боли добавилась маленькая, а дальше была только темнота.

-/-

Стив знал, что спит уже очень-очень долго, но все равно никак не мог заставить себя вынырнуть из дремы на поверхность. Он смутно помнил, что по ту сторону была боль, и не хотел к ней возвращаться. По ту сторону, правда, были и другие вещи — приятные. Чьи-то ласковые прикосновения, запахи, вкус студеной воды и сытного бульона. Иногда чей-то голос пел ему странные протяжные песни на незнакомом языке — в такие минуты все его естество призывало пробудиться, но голос приносил с собою не то воспоминания, не то грезы о серо-голубых глазах, мягких губах, горячих ладонях и волосах с вплетенными в них красными ленточками. Стив не знал, будут ли они у него по ту сторону сна, а потому не просыпался.

А иногда грезы и вовсе были совершенно прозаическими, как сейчас, когда он, словно наяву, слышал веселое потрескивание огня и побулькивание в котелке наваристой похлебки. Где-то рядом фыркала Лошадь — у него почему-то не получалось думать о ней с маленькой буквы, — и слышались легкие шаги. Кто-то ходил от дальнего угла пещеры — почему пещеры? — к очагу, и каждый раз похлебка начинала пахнуть еще вкуснее. В животе у Стива голодно заурчало, и он смутно удивился тому, каким непривычным получился этот звук.

Шаги раздались снова. Теперь они направлялись к нему, и Стив почему-то принюхался. Пахло домом. Рядом прошелестела ткань, и откуда-то знакомый голос сказал:

— Ты больше не спать, Сэтив Гран Родиерс. — И только тогда Стив осознал, что по-настоящему проснулся.

Баки сидел перед ним, скрестив ноги в мягких штанах из выделанной кожи. Точнее штанинах: они охватывали бедра и крепились по бокам к поясу. Повязка из мягкой ткани, особым образом повязанная вокруг бедер и пропущенная между ног, и теплые мокасины довершали его наряд, так что Стив воочию мог убедится, что шрам от пули на плече почти зажил. В темные волосы действительно были вплетены красные бусины, а с мочки уха наподобие серьги почти до самого плеча свисал медвежий клык. Стив сглотнул и порадовался, что лежит на животе.

— Я решить, ты оставить меня скучать до месяц маленькой лягушки*, словно ты родиться makwa, а не стать, — улыбнулся Баки, склонив голову набок. Бусины в его волосах мелодично зазвенели, ударяясь друг о друга.

— А какой сейчас месяц? — озадаченно спросил Стив. Точнее, хотел спросить, потому что из горла вырвался глухой вопросительный рык. — Что за…

Он приподнялся на руках, вот только вместо рук почему-то были лапы с длинными изогнутыми когтями, повсюду была шерсть, и он не мог говорить, и…

— Смотреть Баки. Смотреть Баки, Сэтив. — Он почувствовал, как Баки обхватил его лицо-морду ладонями, и послушно поднял взгляд. Взгляд Баки сделался серьезным, уголки полных губ напряглись.

— Ничего не оставалось, Стив. — Он выговорил его имя практически правильно. — Ты уходить к праотцам. Я не мочь тебя отпустить. Я шаман в мое племя. Я звать дух Великий Медведь. Он прийти. Он делить wiiyaw (твое тело). Делать тебя сильный, дать выжить.

Стив был уверен, что Баки может читать лихорадочно формирующиеся у него в голове вопросы раньше, чем он осознавал их сам.

— Ты-человек внутри. Ты-медведь снаружи. Твой медведь звать я. Теперь ты мочь как я — выбирать, ходить человек или медведь.

«Но как?» — беспомощно всплыло в голове Стива.

Баки лукаво улыбнулся, тряхнул головой, откидывая падающие на лицо пряди, и бусины снова зазвенели.

— Сэтив думать, что хотеть больше всего. Каким телом. Легко.

Легко тебе говорить.

Баки смотрел на него, чуть склонив голову. В свете пляшущих языков огня его глаза казались то серыми, то голубыми, и Стив вдруг подумал, что никогда в жизни никого не хотел поцеловать так сильно, как сидящего перед ним человека. Стив знал, что его Бог осуждал это желание, и жил с этим знанием всю жизнь. Но глядя сейчас в искрящиеся глаза шамана Великого Медведя, он со смущением и трепетом ощущал, что где-то кто-то смотрит на него с веселым добродушным одобрением.

Откуда-то из глубины его тела вдруг накатило неодолимое, всепоглощающее желание встряхнуться, и прежде чем Стив успел его до конца осознать, он уже делал это, чувствуя, как выламывающее кости движение волной прокатывается по всему телу от макушки до пят. Перед глазами на миг потемнело, он зажмурился, проморгался, и, разлепив глаза, увидел довольную улыбку Баки.

— Думать, я знать, чего ты хотеть, — сообщил он, наклоняясь и обхватывая затылок Стива ладонью.

— Кого, — поправил тот и подался навстречу поцелую.

-/-

Как выяснилось позже, до месяца енота* оставалось всего несколько дней. Стив пролежал в беспамятстве почти два месяца. Дух Великого Медведя обживал новое вместилище, пояснил ему Баки. Дух не был со Стивом с самого начала, поэтому ему потребовалось столько времени.

Пещера оказалась даже больше, чем представилось Стиву во время первого короткого знакомства с ней. Баки жил здесь, когда его гризли требовал уединения. Здесь хранились припасы, дрова, бизоньи шкуры, высушенные травы, которые, впрочем, планомерно уничтожала Лошадь, отъевшая себе за это время крутые бока. В дальнем ответвлении бил горячий источник — Стив отправился туда, едва смог самостоятельно стоять на ногах, и провел там столько времени, нежась в тепле, что Баки несколько раз заглядывал проверить, не утонул ли он. Но по большей части Стив спал, ел и смотрел на Баки.

Последним он мог заниматься днями напролет. Баки реагировал на столь пристальное внимание совсем не так, как большинство людей в мире Стива. Заметив его взгляд, он улыбался, убирал за ухо волосы и возвращался к своему занятию. Стиву отчаянно не хватало альбома и карандашей. Мысленно он сделал столько набросков Баки, что ими можно было бы оклеить все стены пещеры целиком.

Снаружи, за занавешенным тяжелой бизоньей шкурой входом, свирепствовала зима, а внутри горел огонь и пахло сосновыми шишками. Дни в этот сезон года всегда тянулись однообразной чередой, где хлопоты по дому сменяли стряпню, и наоборот. Но для Стива все дни теперь были разные. Они с Баки много говорили, и тому все лучше давался английский, а самому Стиву — оджибве. Часто они вообще увлекались так, что забывали, на каком языке говорят, и в дело шла смесь и того и другого.

Когда позволяла погода, Баки перекидывался в медведя и уходил охотиться. После Стив помогал разделывать мясо и обрабатывать шкуры.

Когда короткий зимний день сменялся длинной ночью, они ложились в одну постель, и шаман клана Великого Медведя учил Стива тому, о чем тот и мечтать-то боялся. Баки был нежен и силен. В мягком коконе теплых шкур он рассказывал Стиву о людях, несущих в себе два начала, две души — мужскую и женскую, вцеловывая слова в его кожу, вплетая в отрастающие волосы. Когда он неторопливо толкался меж раскинутых бедер Стива, бусины в его волосах мягко позвякивали в такт.

К концу месяца листьев* в горах еще таяли, оседая на солнце, последние снежные шапки да звенели по распадкам говорливые ручьи, а внизу уже подсохла непролазная грязь, унялись разливающиеся реки, и индейские племена одно за другим возвращались на летние становища.

Стив оглянулся, проверяя, не забыли ли они чего, вскинул на плечо туго увязанные седельные сумки и, закрыв голову Лошади попоной, повел ее к выходу, оставляя Баки наедине с его таинством усыпления очага.

К тому времени, как Стив закончил увязывать сумки, Лошадь, которая поначалу нервно всхрапывала и косилась на позабытый за долгую зиму солнечный свет, попривыкла, успокоилась и теперь мирно щипала кое-где пробивавшуюся между скал нежную траву.

Стив огляделся. Ставший привычным за долгую зиму пейзаж расцветал новыми, яркими красками: блестели на перекатах пересекающие долину голубые ленты рек, молчаливая стена векового леса подернулась нежно-зеленой дымкой, в невообразимой вышине безоблачного неба над головой, раскинув огромные крылья, летели белые птицы.

— Ты мочь вернуться в Маленькая Скала, — сказал неслышно подошедший сзади Баки, привычно устроив подбородок у него на плече. — Ты быть там, где быть твое сердце.

Бусины, вплетенные в его волосы, мягко коснулись щеки Стива. Он медленно покачал головой. Та жизнь сейчас казалась ему сном, ведь лишь в последние несколько месяцев Стив чувствовал себя так, словно по-настоящему проснулся.

— Мое сердце с тобой, — сказал он на языке оджибве и наверняка ошибся где-то, судя по тому, как фыркнул Баки. Но покрытая татуировками ладонь шамана успокаивающей тяжестью лежала у него на груди.

— Тогда мы идти мое племя, — сказал Баки, щурясь на встающее солнце. — Мы говорить с Великий Медведь, мы вести мой народ. Мы идти вместе до самый край.

— Да, — подтвердил Стив, накрывая руку Баки своей. — До самого конца.


End file.
